A little Velvet box
by JustPlainAmy
Summary: Jim Wanted to surprise Spock and show him just how much he loved his damn pointy eared vulcan in every way possible, human and vulcan ways alike. /oneshot proposal fic for a request warnings inside/


Disclamers: I own nothing

Warning: not really explicit m/m sex

I hope everyone likes this I just re-edited it so enjoy!

* * *

To put it mildly Jim was nervous as hell, stating it plainly his hands were shaking, sweaty and he was on the verge of going into a panic attack. What with the small velvet box hidden inside his right pocket that was feeling more and more like it weighed a million pounds.

So he was doing his best to pull himself together before his first officer managed to escape his mother's clutches, who was attempting to distract Spock on Jim's request. All so her son could manage to purchase the shuttle tickets and keep their destination a secret, Winnona only knew because she still had superb detection skills when it came to his... umm…. Unpredictable moods... and had ferretted out the truth within minutes of their arrival to the old farm.

Quickly finishing keying in his account number and withdrawing enough credits to buy the two tickets to his father's old cabin he used to escape to with Sam before Winnona had tossed Frank out on his ass. It was a place were he had always felt safe no matter what. It was special to him in ways he wasn't even sure he could comprehend, and now he wanted to share that spot with Spock.

Giving quick thumbs up over Spock's shoulder he signaled Winnona who was currently arguing with Spock about some earth saying, that the Vulcan was predictably pointing out the lack of logic in the statement.

Seeing Jim she ended the discussion abruptly cutting off the science officer with a wave of her hand " Alright Spock give up I'm right and you know it, anyway I think Jimmy over there is ready to go" for good measure she wrapped Spock in a tight hug ignoring the fact he tensed for a moment before give her a light squeeze back surprising both Jim and herself. Moving on to Jim she squeezed him tight going up on her tiptoes to whisper quietly in his ear mindful of Spock's superior hearing.  
" Don't mess this up Jimmy, he's a good one so don't let him go for anything, Sweets... and as a bonus he has a fantastic ass'' placing a small kiss on Jim's blushing cheek before turning back to Spock.

"Take care of him, you know what trouble he gets into, goodbye boys have a good time on your shore leave. Oh! And don't forget to stop back before you leave for the Enterprise" Spock nodded his head solemnly, only those who knew him well enough would see the twinkle of amusement in his chocolate brown eyes.  
"I will Mrs.-" pausing when she let out a small snort before correcting himself "I will be cautious with Jim, Winnona he does seem to attract trouble'' he said glancing at Jim with a raised eyebrow, and Jim, who was looking slightly offended only rolled his eyes before he reached a hand out touching two of his fingers to Spock's own in a Vulcan kiss.

"But you love me anyway?" Jim said with a smile as Spock's lip twitched slightly into the Vulcan's approximation of a grin.  
"Indeed James''.

"Smartass... well Mom's right we gotta get moving before shuttle leaves the station without us...'' finishing off with a big smile ignoring the fact that he still felt like a certain little box was burning a hole in his pocket.

" Jim may I point how unnecessary and not to mention illogical your effort to keep our destination secret from myself?" He nearly laughed when both of Spock's eyebrows, which seemed to be tugged up by some sort of string, rose together on his forehead as he asked his question.  
"Sorry Spock, a surprise is a surprise" his eyes twinkling mischievously before grabbing his lover's hand and hauling him toward the door, just before the door slammed close he heard his mother yell.

"Have fun boys!"

He still couldn't get over the fact how cool his mother had been about this whole thing, because seriously considering everything, meeting your sons boyfriend in person for the first time and then finding out only hours later that in fact your son was proposing to said boyfriend... well things could have gone a lot worse. Smiling to himself when he jumped on one of his old bikes before glancing back at Spock who had was staring at the back seat of the motorcycle dubiously.  
This of course only made the younger of the two burst out laughing while he used the hand that was still intertwined in Spock's to gently tug him towards the bike before placing a small affectionate kiss on Spock's nose before abruptly yanking him onto the space behind him with him giving a very un-Vulcan squeak of surprise which made sure Jim couldn't manage to hold back a gale of laughter to had burst forth.

...o0o...

After their Shuttle transport it only took a little while to convince Spock to let him blindfold after appropriately bundling the Vulcan up in a parka heavy boots with insulated pants. This only made the Vulcan even less willing to continue wearing the blindfold than he was before resisting Jim's attempts to convince him otherwise, giving a loud and not that he would admit it pouty sigh, Spock gave up fighting his captain's attempts to keep him from removing the blindfold. Jim gave him a soft kiss as a reward, efficiently silencing any other protests his first officer had and quickly checking his knots on the blindfold before leading his boyfriend to the car.

After making sure his passenger was buckled in, he proceeded to make his way through the highways and later the weaving roads surrounding the Mountains. All the while occasionally checking on his boyfriend who was sitting silently in the passenger seat content to listen to the science lecture that was buzzing out of his earphones.

Turning onto the pathway, because to be honest it was barely large enough to be a fucking path, let alone a road up to the cabin. The car plowing though the accumulated snow with very little effort despite the fact there was already a few inches accumulated on the ground. Pulling the car to a halt and turning to Spock, intent on tugging one of the ear phones out to let Spock know they were there, he was greeted with the rather adorable sight of a blindfolded Spock softly snoring into his shoulder and leaning against the car door.

Un-able to bring himself to wake him up and ruin the adorableness of the situation he placed a feather light kiss on his lovers slightly parted lips before jumping out of the car pulling both sets of luggage out of the car. Then making his way up to the quaint little 3-room cabin door. Pressing in the code and unlocking all the doors he walked inside and tossed the luggage beside the bed before making his way back to the little shed behind the cabin.

Being careful, he quickly filled the small red machine with the required amount of water based coolant and starting up the generator wanting the cabin nice and warm for the cool-blooded Vulcan that was currently asleep in their car.

All that done and a small fire roaring in the fireplace he set the replecator to make hot chocolate and some piping hot Vulcan spice tea before heading out to fetch his beloved who was still inside of the warm vehicle. He found a groggy, half awake Vulcan who was calling his name with his fingers inching towards the blindfold before a cool hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him and then helping him out of the car.

Jim lead Spock to the front of the cabin before going on his tip toes to remove Spock's blindfold letting him practically absorb the sight in front of him, beaming when Spock reached out to catch a snowflake in his palm were it stayed pristine for a second and then melted, leaving a tiny drop of wetness in the middle of is green tinged palm. Dragging the almost unwilling Vulcan inside as his teeth began to chatter despite all the layers he was wearing and handing him his cup of tea. Then leading him too the large armchair in front of the fire and then making himself comfortable in between Spock's legs on the floor letting his head rest on one of the Vulcan's thighs sipping his hot chocolate, his nervousness trying to force it's way to the surfacing before being brutally shoved down yet again.

After all of two minutes He couldn't give a fuck even if he knew he should probably do all the romantic shit he had planned for the gorgeous alien currently carding his finger through Jim's soft blond hair inconsequently driving him insane. Shoving his hand in the pocket holding the box that in turn held platinum band he turned to face Spock catching the hand that had been running through his hair and placing a kiss on the palm before starting his little speech.

"Spock I love you so much, you know that right?" seeing Spock nod his head he continued willing away his own emotions. "I usually fuck up every little thing when I actually want something this desperately, but I know I want you for the rest of my life, I love you and I refuse to let you go and I'll do whatever I can to make you happy and hopefully never make you strangle me again,'' stopping to look up at Spock who looked confused but was still gazing strait at Jim his eyes full of fondness and love.

"Well Spock if your willing to put up with me and my childishness" smiling a little at his own self-depreciation before continuing, taking a deep breath he brought the ring case and opened it up to reveal the ring. "I'd really like it if you would marry me please?"

He let his question hang shutting his eyes tightly before finding himself with a arm full of Spock, making him fall back as cool lips met his own he heard Spock laugh, actually laugh!

Jim instantly melted into the kiss as a hand raised to his PSI points pushing against his warm skin gasping as their consciousness's rushing to embrace each other.  
Feeling such joy and happiness coming from Spock with his own mingling as he heard only one word shouted between their consciences it was a loud and clear YES! Before a tentative question rose out of Spock as they kissed a battle of teeth and tongue.

'Will you bond with me Ashaya' Jim reverently agreed pleading for just that to happen. He felt Spock delve even deeper into his mind than he ever had, a golden light seemed to be anchoring itself along Jim's very being tentatively reaching out brushing against Spock as he took the chance to grab hold of the golden threads holding them tight both gasping as the feeling of pure bliss washed over them.

Pulling his fingers away from Jim's face as his bonded scrambled to grab the ring box and slipping the ring out only to let it slide onto Spock's left ring finger. Tenderly kissing him once more before noticing something rather hard pressing against his thigh. An evil Grin lighting up his face as he reached down to give Spock's package a small squeeze earning a groan from his fiancé before flipping them over with Jim on top.

"This for me?" he said kissing Spock again swallowing his First officers moans as he continued to caress his Lover. Giving a loud admittedly un-manly noise as Spock gave a growl flipped them so Jim was one the floor, biting his Bond mates neck harshly making Jim practically fucking keening in the Vulcan embrace. Scooping Jim up he threw him onto the large bed before crawling on top of his moaning captain, practically ripping off their clothing within seconds.

They made love all night long only stopping when both of them were to tired and too blissfully sated to want to do anything more than share a few lazy kisses only wanting to fall asleep in each others arms happy and content with each other love and affection engulfing them both through their new found bond.

"I love you Spock''

"I love you to James"

Drifting off to sleep the coolness of Spock's ring resting against his lovers chest Jim felt so blissfully complete kissing his fiancé's head lovingly falling asleep feeling warm and loved.


End file.
